Reunion
by bubblegirl
Summary: Things may not be as they seem
1. Default Chapter

****

Reunion

All the usual disclaimers...Paramount owns everything Star Trek related yadda yadda yadda.. 

Introduction

It was cold. So very cold. She brought her knees up to her chest in the hopes of retaining what little body heat she had left. She hummed silently to herself as her body gently rocked: back and forth, back and forth. She used what little remaining energy she had left to raise her head, to look around the dark, filthy cell. "How long have I been here?" she thought to herself. This small cell was all she remembered it was as if she had spent her whole life within these stone walls. There had been others. Once upon a time. There had been others like her, yet different; who had shared this cell, with which she had shared stories and laughter. But that had been a long time ago, the memory of the others was very faint. She rested her head on her bruised knees. They would surely be back soon, they always came back, and they always wanted the same thing. When she would not give it to them they hit her, hurt her, until the entire world was black. Somewhere, deep down inside of her conscience she knew this was wrong, but it was all she knew, all she could remember. She heard heavy footsteps ringing off the sides of the stone hallway. They were back. The door opened, allowing grey light to escape into the tiny room. The footsteps came closer, a voice rang out. "Will you give yourself to me?" she shook her head. "Well you had your chance to give me what I wanted," the voice sneered, "so now I'll just have to take it." "No," she croaked her voice raspy. "Please." And then the world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- new beginnings

The promenade had finally returned to life, merchants had reopened their stores, families strolled down the deck laughing, and the cries of "Dabo" could be heard from Quarks bar. No longer present was the constant fear, the tension that had haunted the station for two years. Gone were the security officers protrolling with phaser rifles, instead they had been replaced by carefree citizens, crew. Life was finally beginning to return to normal. Ezri Dax stood up from leaning on the safety rail, as she stretched her arms above her head she felt arms snake around her waist. not only were past things becoming the norm but new things, new people; new relationships. "Hey you" she said as she turned around to face Julian. She leaned into kiss him, "How's your day going?" He pulled her into an embrace, "Perfect, now," he replied. She gave a small laugh. It was amazing to her how their relationship had grown in such a short amount of time, after all they had only known each other for a little under a year, " but you've known him much longer than that Dax," a voice reminded her inside her head. "True," she replied. "But that was Jadzia, this is me, Ezri." "Help" a softer voice in the back of her mind called. "Help me." "Ezri?" Julian's voice penetrated her thoughts. She looked up into his dark eyes; his normally relaxed face was lined with worry. "Is something wrong?" She could feel her heart beating, faster than usual. "No everything's fine," she replied in a voice which she hoped relayed confidence and not the ill feeling that she felt. Julian's eyes continued to search her face his expression giving way to the fact that he did not totally believe her. "You sure?" She nodded as they began to walk towards Quark's. Then, every so softly she heard it again. "Help me."

"I received a communiqué from Miles this morning." Julian leaned in across the table. Se nodded, how is the teaching going?" Julian smile betrayed a hint of sadness. "He said he's really enjoying it, being back on earth and all, but I get the feeling that he misses being here." "And you miss having him here." Ezri supplied. Julian nodded as she took his hand. "It takes a while to adjust to things like this. So many things have happened in the last year: the end of the war, Odo leaving, Miles leaving, Benjamin disappearing, Worf leaving…" she trailed off. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then it came again, louder this time. "Help Me!" Ezri snapped her head around scanning the bar. "Ezri?" Julian asked confused, "Did you hear that?" She demanded. "Hear what?" "Someone's calling for help." Julian eyed her with concern "I didn't hear anything." She sat back and sighed. Where was it coming from?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The sound of his heartbeat thrummed in his ears or what had been his ears, in another place another dimension, in linear time. How long he had been in this white void he wasn't sure, for time did exist here. The only way for him to guess was to look over the linear world, over his loved ones, and the passage of time could be estimated with the growing size of his wife. He had learned so much from his time among the Bajoran Gods in the Celestial temple, so much about himself, about humanity; about the actions committed by his species and the resulting repercussions. "The Sisko must also learn about the repercussions his actions caused during his life in linear time." A voice or maybe it was a feeling told him. Within seconds the white void became a sea of colours, he was transported to a time past, back to Deep Space Nine. The vortex of colours was too much for him to take in. He momentarily closed his eyes; when he reopened them the world once again was still. The contours of his office back on the station came into focus, the room was bathed in the familiar orange glow of the prophets; seated across from him was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He took a step forward. "Jadzia!" She stood, her once blue eyes crackled with the electricity of the prophets. "You have seen the repercussions of the actions of others, now it is time for you to experience the products of your own actions." He stared at her, the initial smile dropping from his face " I know that many of my while in the linear world had drastic repercussions…" "But one more drastic then them all!" The Jadzia/Prophet interrupted. She/It stood up from the black leather chair, and came to stand in front of Sisko, looking him in the eye. "To understand the prophets you must understand their true power, you must learn that to disobey their wishes can affect things in more than one way." "But I understand that…" Sisko began to say. Suddenly the colour vortex began. When he opened his eyes he was in bed. Next to Kasidy. On Deep Space Nine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of his own breath rattled him, it had been so long since any other sound other then the beating of his own heart had filled his senses. For months he hadn't seen with his own eyes, touched with his own hands. And now here he was lying in his bed, next to his wife. Excitement filled his senses completely, "Kas" he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, emerging from a deep sleep. "Ben?" she called. He reached over to touch her face; he eyes flew open as she flipped over in the bed to face him. "Oh my God, I must be…" he voice trailed off. He chuckled, "No, you're not dreaming." He leaned in and kissed her, a kiss full of love full of excitement." Kasidy broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ben, "Are you back for good, now have you learned or seen whatever the prophets wanted you to. Ben I've missed you so much, Dr. Bashir says the baby is doing fine and…" She pulled back from the embrace, she look at his face. The excited expression was gone. Returned was the expression she hated most, the one where he had to tell he something he knew she wouldn't like. "Ben?" He looked up at her. "I'm here because I have to learn the repercussions of my actions, to learn of the true strength of the prophets and what disobeying them causes." Kasidy drew in a sharp breath as she placed a protective hand on her womb. "Not our baby!" Sisko shook his head, "No, the Prophets mentioned nothing about our child." He sighed suddenly the weight of the universe on his shoulders. "It's something else, I don't know what though."

"Help Me." The voice called to her again, Ezri shook her head, trying to free the tortured voice from the confines of her brain. That voice…it was strangely familiar. "Ezri" she looked up at Julian, the thought that his lover was hearing voices was concerning him she could tell. She didn't blame him. It concerned her too. "You heard it again didn't you?" She nodded. Julian had run every conceivable test on her; still the origins of this mystery voice were a mystery. "I wish I knew what this was…" Her voice was overlapped with the call for help, more desperate this time. She closed her eyes. She opened them to find herself standing in a garden. The same garden she had stood in when she discovered the wormhole with Benjamin over eight years ago, when she was…. "Jadzia!" The tall familiar figure walked towards her. "What's going on?" "Ezri, I need your help." Ezri rushed to stand in front of her "What can I help you with?" Jadzia drew in a breath don't ignore me, I need help, trust in me and follow your senses, Benjamin will help." With that she turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" Ezri called running to catch up with her "Ben's with the prophets" "He is needed, he has returned." Jadzia replied. "But..." Ezri began to stutter. Jadzia turned to face her. "The Prophets would never allow harm to come to the one who help the Emissary discovery his destiny." "Dear Lord." Ezri began as the garden began to fade the Cardassian contours of her quarters replacing the green foliage. "Ezri?" she heard Julian call. "You were pretty far off there for a second. Where did you go?" She looked him in the eye. "It's Jadzia, Julian. Jadzia's calling for help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I think I may have confused some people with Chapter 4…apologies…don't worry EVERYTHING will be explained. EventuallyJ 

"Jadzia's voice is the one which you've been hearing?!!" Bashir could not believe this sudden break through from Ezri. Jadzia, dead for over a year was calling out for help. "Is she alive?" Ezri sat with her head buried between her knees. Julian walked over to behind where she sat and began to rub between her shoulder blades. He could feel the tension, he could sense her confusion. "I don't know exactly Julian, all the Prophet said was that Jadzia said she needed my help." Julian moved too where he could look her in the eye. "But they also metioned in this _vision_ that Captain Sisko has returned and that he would help you." Ezri sighed ever since Sissko's disappearence it seemed as if any doubts that had been harboured against the existance of the prophets and their devine status had evaporated. But why would the Prohets be appearing to her in a vision, why would one talk the form of Jadzia, why was Jadzia in need of help? She let her head drop down to her knees once again. "I wish Benjamin were her." No sooner had the words left her mouth then the chim to the door sounded. Julian looked up at her. "Come in?" She called Qiuetly, feeling her voice shake. Through the doorframe came a figure no one had seen for three five months, someone who had mysteriously disappeared after plunging into the fire caves. "Ben!!!" Sisko greeted her with an embrace. "What are you doing here?" He withdrew from her arms, and starighed the top of his Starfleet uniform. Old man the Prophets have returned me to linear time, to discover the reprocussions of my actions. Ezri stared at him. "What?" Sisko sat down, "I don't know, I was told that I'd learn the true power of the Prophets, of what happens when I disobet them. What is it Old Man, whats wrong?" Sisko looked with concern at Ezri's pale face. "Ezri?" Bashir asked. It was all fallig into place for her; the cries of help, the promise of the Prophets to Sisko, Jadzia's appearance in her vision. "Ben, remember the attack against Cardassia?" Sisko nodded "When Jadzia was murdered?" Julian asked. She nodded. "The Prophets had warned you not to go Ben, they told you to say on DS9. Recently I've been hearing a voice in my head." Sisko narrowed his eyes"A voice?" Ezri continued, "A voice, calling for help. It sounded familiar, then I ahd a vision where a Prophet took the form of Jadzia.." "And that's who the voice belongs too."Sisko finished. He placed both of his hands over his face, it was all making sense to him: the voices Ezri heard, Jadzia's appearance in Ezri's vision, the Prophets promise of his impending lesson. "She's alive." He whispered. "She never died, it was all set up by the prophets, to teach me of their power." "But she did die, I pronounced her dead!" Bashir shouted with disbelief, he had become agitated and figety. "Are you saying she died by the will of the Prophets, for a demonstration of why they are not to be defied." Sisko couldn't balme him, he flt the anger as well, that the life of his best friend was only worth the value of a lesson the the Prophets. "Contact Worf," Siko began staring at the two shocked faces infront of him "Jadzia's out there, and she's alive."


End file.
